girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Axisor
Hi, welcome to Girl Genius! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:2009-05-20 (Wednesday) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Argadi (Talk) 16:21, 20 May 2009 "I just don't want to bother people by asking a whole lot of questions, in fear that the answer should be "obvious," you know?" With the convoluted plot of this comic, there are hardly any obvious questions. I wouldn't worry about that at all. Welcome to the wiki, by the way! :) --mnenyver 22:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! lol... I had meant "obvious" more in its application to the social structure of the wiki... such as "Silly Noob, just post anything to the talk page" or some such action. I've never wiki'ed before but I read the information and I have been itching to help the last few days. I miss taking on research projects very much..... and once I learn my way around I'll be happy to fill in any webcomic references needed :p --Axisor 22:20, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :: Oh, I think you're going to be fun to have around. *beams* -- Corgi 23:04, 21 May 2009 (UTC) You might be able to fix this Want to see if you can clear this list (all one item)? I've stared at it, and I just don't know what to do with it. -- Corgi 16:51, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright Corgi--I gave it a shot. How did I do? --Axisor 01:04, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :: to wait for the list to update YAY, it's off! Now to figure out what to do with Omsk.... -- Corgi 18:58, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Cookbook (For Corgi too) We need to do this! Category:Cookbook, anyone? Mimmoths-on-a-stick, Theo's 200 Proof Sugardoom, etc. --m 17:37, 26 May 2009 (UTC) : I'm good with it. woof ::Lol! I take it I'm spearheading this campaign? Alright--can't say I didn't start it. I just am not positive (besides making a list of places w/ recipes) I need to do. :) --Axisor 17:54, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::Only if you want to. :) --m 18:19, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, tell me what I need to know please. I need to do something while I pass the time waiting for phone calls and the next GG page :P --Axisor 18:51, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::: I'm thinking... Main Content > Meta > Motifs > Comestibles > Cookbook. -- Corgi 19:00, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :::::: Comestibles? Consumable? Combustible? and I'm guess that to tag it I'd stick it at the bottom of the page? So far all I've done is edit pages by putting in little links here and verb tense there --Axisor 19:03, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::::::Alright--after research I have discovered Comestible is Anything that can be eaten; food; Suitable to be eaten; edible --My mistake Axi Current list: *Trilobite *Mimmoths on a stick *Madeline *Spark Roast *List of beverages *Jägerbräu *Battle-Draught -Axisor Wanted images We have a report that runs for that now. Stick in a filename describing the image you need, and when the reports run at OMG o'clock, we'll have a nice list to work from. It'll just show as a red filename until then - see Alice Bentley for an example (and ). The Help Desk forum thread I started for this is obsolete as a result. -- Corgi 20:56, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Alright. I think I figured out how to do it. I'm not sure how to mark the suggestion for a new Maxim picture (its in the Talk:Maxim page. : Maybe the forum page needs to be deleted then, if its obsolete? --Axi 21:15, 28 May 2009 (UTC) inserting forumheader--no clue how to do the footer Footer? Do you mean the Category? Two ways. There's a GUI thingie that shows up in the Edit window with autocomplete/autosuggest; manually, you can use the Category Tree, or The Utterly Complete Quickly Outdated Exploded Page of ALL Categories to search for what you want, and then add them by typing Category Name at the bottom of the text. Note the leading colon inside the brackets. -- Corgi 17:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Sandbox vs. live edits Answering your question over here -- I'd say the only times you would need to use a sandbox are when you're a) just experimenting or b) want to work on a project in pieces. Otherwise, you can just go ahead and make a new live article. You can always add a cleanup tag and come back later, or like I do when I'm lazy, write something down and make a note to find the cite later. — m (talk) 03:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Your Atmospheric Ionization Engines, madam. Atmosphericengine01.png Atmosphericengine02.png Atmosphericengine03c.png Atmosphericengine03b.png Atmosphericengine03a.png Corgi 18:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Thank you dear! time to put them in... thanks for all the hard work :-D i love B, I just am too much of a purist to put it in the actual article :-D -- Axi 18:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :: Pfft, purity has nothing to do with it. -- Corgi 18:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for adding more links to the comics. That is an area that needs work. I've wanted to spend time adding links, but other things hit me with a 2-by-4 to get attention. Argadi 23:28, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Holy cow. You've been really busy! (Corgi too!) You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for handling all these images. It really helps. — m (talk) 23:03, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Your Fashion Clanks, madam. Fashion_Clank_entire.png Fashion_Clank.jpg :Thank you! I've finished Devices except for a few i can't place--like the 2nd life blimp and the blue prints clank (i think those are the only ones i haven't noted on). I still need to decide what to do about the circus attack though.... I can't figure out if larger is better or not... -- Axi 18:28, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :: The Castle Wulfenbach from Steelhead... that should be under User Images and the upload logging is close enough on the date, if you'll let me get away with that. The Wulfenbach clank from the Secret Blueprints already has the cite in the description. I'm inclined to the entire image myself for the Battle Circus, but that's just my opinion and YMMV. :: Good work - I'm glad you have the patience to tidy this up, it's a great contribution. -- Corgi 18:34, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::: I told you back in May and once I learn my way around I'll be happy to fill in any webcomic references needed—I wasn't joking. I need to find something to do to pass the time while I wait for the job market to improve, and between the critical thinking on finding the source files and deducing how the various coding work... well, if you could tie in some excel work and a bit of wet chemistry, I'd be in heaven... any research to keep my brain engaged is much appreciated (but don't slip back into not-labelling things on my account) -- Axi 18:48, 4 June 2009 (UTC) On second thought.... The problem with the Wanted Files report is that, unlike the Wanted Pages report, it gives no source for the link, no link-back. Therefore, I have 'Garden Shears' as a request with no blasted context whatsoever. We'll have to use the Forum thread as a backup to provide that until they add that in somehow, if they ever do. to self about lack of foresight and clarity of thought -- Corgi 16:57, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :Hehehehe--always glad to help debug the system by trying to break it. --at least, thats what they look like for me. -- Axi 17:11, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Rollback ...you have been granted. ⚙Zarchne 00:18, 20 June 2009 (UTC) French Accent Thanks for adding the accent grave to the quote in Monday's discussion. I am recently exiled from a mac enviornment to Ubuntu and could not figure out how to get that done. --Rej ¤¤? 22:12, 21 July 2009 (UTC) P.S. glad you enjoyed the results of the email :) -Rej A curiosity I came across your comment on Fridays comic before I could actually access the comic. (It was about a half hour late.) So my curiosity is going. Does she know some way to see it that I don't. Or: Is she commenting sarcastically on the blank blue page? ??? --Rej ¤¤? 05:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh.. it's like a different backdoor ;) | The GG LJ Page - Axi 06:28, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :: The LG page is often updated before the standard site. If Kaja is tired or busy it's been know to be updated by 9:00 Eastern time. Argadi 08:47, 14 August 2009 (UTC) ::: My curiosity thanks you. A fine secret to know. --Rej ¤¤? 20:51, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Edit carefully Your 9:55 edit to Forum:2009-08-26 (Wednesday) removed comments from two other people. Argadi 15:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry--I didn't remember seeing those at all while I commented. I got to the computer, hit refresh--saw my previous comment and 2 others, hit edit, and then made my hacky sack comment, post, and walked away again. I'm not sure how it happened. If there had been other posts while i was making mine, I know wikia would have told me about it and I'd have made the appropriate changes--NOT deleting someone's comment. -- Axi 15:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: I understand — I was on the other end a few days ago when I wiped out someone's comment when I added a comment. I'm not sure what I did either. Argadi 17:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :: Do you remember if you were looking at a "differences" view? That is, were you looking at Forum:2009-08-26 (Wednesday) or something like this? I just ran an experiment where I look at a history view and them clicked "Edit this page"—I was given an edit box with the contents as of the last revision of the difference range, and when I saved changes I was not given any warning that I was trashing more recent changes. This might have been what I did when I messed up a page recently. Argadi 17:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::: That is a distinct possibility. I prefer viewing it in the diff mode sometimes, though usually articles over the forum. -- Axi 17:41, 26 August 2009 (UTC)